A super-wide angle and high resolution lens has been recently required as a lens for monitoring use and on-vehicle use. Since chromatic aberration of magnification is required to correct in order to attain a high resolution, a plurality of lenses is combined to correct chromatic aberration. In Patent References 1 and 2, lenses of four-group five-lenses whose viewing angle is not more than 100° are disclosed. In Patent References 3, 4 and 5, lenses structured of five-group six-lenses whose viewing angle is not less than 100° are disclosed.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-145770    [Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 9-222558    [Patent Reference 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-119368    [Patent Reference 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-232998    [Patent Reference 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-171597